Shaggy Rogers
Shaggy Rogers '''(or simply known as '''Shaggy) is a recurring tritagonist in the Black Lion franchise. He's the owner and best friend of Scooby Doo. Background Many years ago, Shaggy lived in Coolsville with his family, who owned a restaurant. At the restaurant, Shaggy grew a strong hunger for food and he inherited his family's cooking abilities and expertise on various foods. Shaggy started his first day of elementary school, he met and befriended Scooby Doo, Fred, Daphne and Velma. In their reading class, they were listening to a mystery novel and they were fascinated by it. Just then, the gang wanted to solve a mystery of their own. The next day, at school, the gang discovered that there was a bank robbery and the robber managed to escape. Eager to help, the gang discovered a trail of footprints. Inside the safe, there were footprints coming out of the safe. With the help of Scooby's strong sense of smell, the gang tracked down, the robber and chased him downtown. Knowing how they can't outrun the robber, Velma planned to catch the robber was using the soccer net from the school playground. The robber caught and arrested for his crime. Since that day, the Mystery Gang swore to protect the world by solving mysteries and bringing criminals to justice. Development Shaggy is one of the Mystery Gang members that the storywriter wanted to include in his stories. The Wooten version of Shaggy is shown to be a more cowardly and jumpy than the original one. The storywriter also decided to give Shaggy, the intelligence to think things throughs and solve mysteries like his teammates. Personality Shaggy is shown to have the same personality traits, as his best friend, Scooby Doo. He loves food, relaxing and staying out of a monster's path. He has a sense of humor and it is usually used when he's scared or happy. He'll make up a funny joke or remark when he's encountering a villain or opponent. Shaggy's humor is a sign of his tendency to panic when there's no reason to panic. Shaggy's reason to be scared is of his safety conscious. When he usually tells the gang, that he and Scooby, that he doesn't want to go into a spooky mansion or location, he wants to avoid any monster that might hurt them. He tries convinces the gang members to stay outside with him, only for them to disagree and go inside. Shaggy is fairly intelligent because once they entered the scary mansion, he suggests that they should search in the kitchen. For one, rats hide in gigantic holes. When the gang walks in the kitchen, they discover that Shaggy's theory was correct. Shaggy's intelligence will be put to the test in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Next to Scooby, he and Scooby are meaningful members to the Mystery Gang. Aside from all of Shaggy's paranoid traits, he is extremely compassionate and caring towards Scooby, his teammates, friends, family and especially children. He serves as a brotherly or fatherly figure to the child characters, he'll meet in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Physical appearance Shaggy is a slender and lanky teen wearing a green shirt and black pants. He has brown shaggy hair and slight goatee. Appearances A Cheesy Case In this first episode, Shaggy travels to New York City for the Science Convention alongside the gang. However, the convention was cancelled because of the murder of a security guard. The gang encounters, Matthew, one of the surviving scientists. He tells the gang about the giant rat monster, much to the apprehension of Shaggy and Scooby. Despite this, the Mystery Gang agrees to help Matthew clear his name and avoid prison. Shaggy is paired with Daphne and Fred as they interview Matthew's teachers and classmates, see if they had a rivalry against the young genius. Unfortunately, the Mystery Gang didn't find any leads. Afraid, that his life will end, Matthew nearly has an anxiety attack, only for Velma to calm him down. He tells him that she has an idea. If they learn where the rat lives, they might be able to find some clues, that might help solve the mystery. Matthew's lab assistant, Hornhead kindly gives the gang, the hideout of the rat. They head over to the scary mansion and make way to enter the mansion. However, Scooby refused to enter the mansion, so while Matthew made an effort to pull Scooby off of a pole, he pulls his fur off and falls face down in a trash bin. Fred and Daphne help Matthew out of the trash bin and Shaggy gives a bashful Scooby, back his fur. Hopelessly, Matthew sits on a bench and tells the gang, his backstory. Shaggy was the first to be touched by his scarring backstory. Scooby, with a sudden change of heart, told Matthew and the gang, that he'll go into the mansion with no hesistate. Inside the mansion, they find a wax polisher and pack of cigars. Despite being confused about the clues, the gang know that these clues might help them solve the mystery. The gang was about to exit the mansion, only to run into the rat. The rat trapped Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy in a closet while Scooby was hiding in a cupboard and the rat to brutally strangle Matthew. Scooby, in an act of heroism, rescues Matthew and the gang, giving them the opportunity to escape. Back at the apartment, the gang managed to find the owner of the missing items. Fred helped set a trap for the rat and with a little help from Scooby's clumsiness, the gang catches the rat and unmasks him. Hornhead is revealed to be the true murderer behind the mystery, because of his secret jealousy against Matthew. Matthew has all the charges against him dropped and to show the Mystery Gang, how thankful, he is, he takes them to the Good Eats restaurant, much to Shaggy's amusement and relief. At the restaurant, Shaggy compliments Phillip, on how delicious, his food is. The episode ends with Shaggy promising to help Matthew on his adventures and with Scooby howling his famous quote. The Black Lion Shaggy is set to appear in the upcoming episodes. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Chefs Category:Detectives Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Businesspeople Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists